Hannibal Lecter (TV)
Hannibal Lecter is a psychiatrist who works with Special Agent Will Graham to track down serial killers. He is orphaned at a young age, and was raised by his uncle Robertus at age 16. Unknown to his colleagues, Hannibal is a cannibalistic serial killer, known as the Chesapeake Ripper, who works behind Graham's back to further his own crimes (Although he sometimes uses them for other purposes, such as committing one murder as a 'copycat' of the crimes of Garret Jacob Hobbs to present Graham with a clearer picture of the true killer's motives). Hannibal took a keen interest in Graham, in whom he sensed a like-mind. He despises banality, and loves fine arts, food, literature and music. He is a man of taste and details, and a perfectionist. He took an instant dislike to "rude" people, like Fredricka Lounds. Hannibal is also very careful with what he put in his body and he prepares all his meals himself. He has a very good sense of smell. When he was younger, he was aware of his teacher's stomach cancer ever before he was. Despite his murders, he appears to have a certain empathy for others on some occasions; during his first case with Graham, he helped Graham save the life of the killer's daughter Abigail. However, it has yet to be revealed the extent to which Lecter is able to empathize with others and form true emotional bonds. Being a sociopath, it is possible that he is merely pretending to have sympathetic feelings for Will and Abigail. He has a fairly close relationship with Alana Bloom, who is one of his former students. She is often at his home or office, and has been shown helping him cook. There also seems to be some sexual tension between the two of them. However, Alana is sometimes frustrated by his unorthodox methods. Generally speaking, she prefers taking small, gradual steps with her patients to make sure that they have time to acclimate themselves to therapy, while Hannibal often feels it is better take chances and not treat them with kid gloves. Hannibal also frequently holds small dinner parties for his colleagues. His guests have included Will, Alana, Dr. Chilton and Jack Crawford and Jack's wife, Bella. They all seem to greatly enjoy the dishes that he prepares them, but the show reveals that Lecter sometimes feeds them the flesh of his victims. Lecter also has an unconventional psychiatrist who happens to be his colleague, Dr Bedelia Du Maurier. The Chesapeake Ripper The Chesapeake Ripper kills in sounders(which reffers to a small group of pigs)of three. That is how he sees his victims, not as people, not as prey. He killed his first victims in nine days: Minneapolis, Essex and Baltimore. He didn't kill again for eighteen months and there was another sounder of three, and, in as many days, all of them in Baltimore. Eleven months after the sixth victim, there was a seventh. Two days later, the eighth was killed in his workshop. Every tool on a pegboard was used against him, and, as with previous murders, organs were removed. Removal of organs and abdominal mutilations means someone with anatomical or surgical skills. An F.B.I. trainee named Miriam Lass was investigating private medical records of all the known victims when she disappeared. She's believed to be the Ripper's ninth victim. But no trace of her was found until recently, two years later, when her severed arm was discovered only because he wanted it to be. True to his established pattern, The Chesapeake Ripper has remained consistantly theatrical. The Ripper has also killed Andrew Caldwell, Independent Medical Examiner, Michelle Vocalson, Customer Service, Darrell Ledgerwood, General Manager and Christopher Word, an IT consultant. *"Look. If this is The Ripper, there'll be at least two more bodies and then nothing, for months, maybe a year. I'll have a window of opportunities to catch him and that window will close. Last time that window closed I lost The Ripper and I lost Miriam Lass. I don't intend to do that again."(Jack to WIl) *"The Chesapeake Ripper wants to perform. Every brutal choice has elegance, grace. His mutilations hide the true nature of his crimes."(WIl to Jack) Quotes *"The Devil is in the details."(to Will) *"Will needs someone who can bring balance to an often unbalanced mind."(to Jack) *"I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present, yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams."(to Will) *"Deception is a tool that's pointed on both ends." *"The mathematics of human behavior...All those ugly variables."(to Will) *"Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup."(to Will) *"The mongoose that went under the stairs when the snakes slither by."(on how he sees Will) *"Peeking behind the curtain."(to Will about investigating a possible lead) * "The mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of yourself, not the worst of someone else."(to Will) * "You've been terribly rude, Ms. Lounds. What's to be done about that?" * "You are naughty, Ms Lounds."(after reading the article about Will: It takes one to know one) * "Did you really feel so bad because killing him felt so good?"(about Will killing Hobbs) * "Killing must feel good to God too. He does it all the time. Did God feel good about that? He felt powerful."(to Will) * "How does that make you feel?"(to Will) * "Do you ever feel abandoned, Will?" * "When it comes to how far he's willing to push you to get what he wants, he's certainly no saint. Do you agree?"(to Will about Jack) * "I think we'll discover you and I have a great deal in common with Abigail."(to Will) * "Who prays over us when we sleep?"(to Will) * "Never alologize for coming to me."(to Will) * "I really must introduce you with a finer aftershave that smells like something with a ship on the bottle."(to Will, about his smell, that's hard to avoid) * "Your dreams were the one place you could be physically safe."(to Will) * "Next time, bring your wife. I'd love to have you both for dinner."(to Jack) * "No more climbing walls Abigail." * "Don't give me ideas. Your tongue is very feisty."(to Dr. Chilton) * "He has some of the characteristics of what they call a sociopath, no remorse or guilt, at all. He won't have any of the other marks. He won't be a drifter. He'll have no history of trouble with the law. He'll be hard to catch."(Miriam to Jack) * "Can not force a feast. The feast must present itself."(to Mrs. Komeda) * "The feast is life. You put the life in your belly and you live."(to Mrs. Komeda) * "Who's hungry?" * "It would be unethical to approach a patient."(to Franklin) * "It's nice when someone sees us, Hannibal. Or, has the ability to see us. It requires trust, Trust is difficult for you."(Bedelia) * "He looks normal. Nobody can tell what he is."(Will) * "I didn't poison you Tobias. I wouldn't do that to the food."(to Tobias) * "I can't help feeling responsible for what happened to Franklin."(to Bedelia) Relationships *Will Graham - Will is Lecter's patient. However, he is not formally his psychiatrist due to Hannibal being able to talk about Graham with Crawford. Interviews: : Will is a high profiler at the F.B.I. but he has a hard time embrasing all the cases because he's got too much empathy. And, that's where I come into the picture. I'm hired to help him out, to guide him through his job. And, it's like a candy store of course for me. I think that the key to the whole relationship is a mind-game thing. Will is a very interesting character for Hannibal. Hannibal finds him very interesting, intriguing. He can mirror himself in him, a younger version, maybe, and it gives him a fantastic opportunity to play around with this young man and maybe even get him on his side without him knowing it.(Mads Mikkelsen)'' '' : For us in the story of Hannibal in the first season is really about the friendship, the bromance between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. The relationship between Will and Hannibal in this first season is the seduction. It is Hannibal Lecter recognizing in WIl Graham for the first time in anyone that he's ever encountered in his life - the opportunity for a friendship, a real friendship. Because he sees something in WIl Graham that he also sees in himself. They're both unique and they're crazy.(Bryan Fuller) '' : ''One man is slowly but surely manipulating another man to, maybe the breaking point.(Hugh Dancy)'' : ''Well, Hannibal is almost the first person, for certainly a very long time, that Will does allow into his life. They are the two smartest people in the room, in the terms of what they both do. The only difference is that Will doesn't know what Hannibal does in his spare time. But, ofcourse, Hannibal has an agenda for Will, he doesn't know about. Hannibal doesn't think he's doing anything cruel or unfair to Will. Or, at the very least, he thinks that with little help, with a little nudging, Will can recognize something about himself. And, if he fully embraced it, fully embraced that darkness, then he could be, I don't know what...A companion, friend, partner to Hannibal. As Will becomes more fragile, more suggestible, Hannibal's methods become darker I guess.(Hugh Dancy)'' : ''Hannibal has found someone in WIll, that Hannibal can be a friend with. '' : : ''Hannibal Lecter doesn't really have : : friends. And Will Graham, oddly enough, has his own issues. He's a broken man. Adorable, bulnerable, but he's broken. And, so the two do come together. Of course, they don't trust each other. But, it's the manipulation of Hannibal Lecter, to kind of see that he can make this '' 'frienship with WIl, that WIl should open up. So, it's that transformation of WIl's character to then drift towards the friendship, and once you get tot close Hannibal will bite back, so, we know we're leading up to that. So, it always has that tension of - where is this going and watch out WIl.(Martha de Laurentiis)'' : ''For the first time in a long while a see a possibility of a friendship'.(Lecter)' : He's nothing like me. We see the world in different ways. Yet, he can ''assume my point of view.(Lecter)' : You spent a lot of time building walls ''Hannibal. It's natural to want to see if ''someone's clever enough to climb over them.(Bedelia)' : *Abigail Hobbs - He feels responsible and paternal about her, especially him being the one who helped save her life. He also helped Abigail cover up the murder of Nicholas Boyle. He keeps her secret and she keeps his. When she escaped from the hospital he was the person she turned to because she had no where else to go. Lecter also said that he and Will have a great deal in common with Abigail. While on drugs, she saw a father in him. *Bedelia Du Maurier - He is her one and only patient. They are also colleagues. She likes him and he condsiders their relationship to be friendly. She often has to remind him of the fact that she is his psychiatris and he isn't hers and that their relationship is purely professional. His patient, who became hers attacked her and he feels responsible for it and wants to help her. After being attacked and Franklin dying he is now able to understand why she left daily practise. But, after a few days, he Bedelia Du Maurierdecides to continue to get back to work. : ''"I see enough of you to see the truth of you. And I like you."(Bedelia) : "I feel protective of you. You support me as a colleague and psychiatrist ''and as a human being. I want to be supportive of you.(Lecter) : See also *Hannibal Lecter Sas.jpg Hannibal mikkelsen.png Screen Shot 2012-06-06 at 12.28.35 PM.png courtesy call.jpg eating.jpg Hannibal and Bella.png preparing a tea.jpg throwing a book.jpg Graham and Lecter.jpg L and W.jpg Lecter.jpg Will and Lecter 2.jpg Will and L.jpg smelling Will.jpg Will and HL.jpg 230px-1x01_HannibalHelpingAbigail.jpg Frederick and Hannibal.jpg Mads-Mikkelsen-in-Hannibal-Entree.jpg alone.jpg an affair.jpg an affairr.jpg face.jpg HHH.jpg imagess.jpg obg.jpg preparingadinnerpartysaussage.jpg readytokill.jpg satisfied.jpg savingalife.jpg vine.jpg Category:TV Characters